In Perfect Harmony
by Yamatsuki
Summary: Ficzinhu bizonho do shinji... eu realmente odeio sumarios...


Este é meu primeiro songfic quero fazer ainda um outro porem to sem imaginação...

A musica se chama "In Perfect Harmony"(1) de um grupo chamado Winthin Temptation é bem calmo e eu prometo algum dia eu terei aquela voz!

Bom vamos ver no que da!

**In Perfect Harmony**

_Em perfeita harmonia_

**In a world so far away**

**At the end of a closing day**

**A little child was born an raised**

**Deep in the forest on a hidden place**

**Mother never saw his face**

_Em um mundo bem longe_

_No final do se por do dia ( gente é mais ou menos isso ¬¬ )_

_Uma pequena criança nasceu e cresceu_

_Nas profundezas da floresta em um lugar escondido_

_A mãe nunca viu sua face._

Tudo havia se acabado, a humanidade agora estava dentro de sua alma, estaria sozinho novamente? Levantou a cabeça para ver que não estava só... havia mais alguém consigo, estaria ela viva? Sim, a respiração pesada mostrara que sim. Ela estava desacordada isso o aliviava um pouco, pelo menos alguém não o deixara. Chorou por alguns instantes teve raiva de si mesmo, como ele pudera ser tão desprezível...

Em sua mente apenas imagens mostrando que todos o haviam deixado, sua mãe havia morrido, pelo Eva. Seu pai o deixara sozinho no mundo...morou com outra família, porem não tinha pai ou mãe, porem ele deveria agradecer a estas pessoas, elas até que se preocupavam, porem ele não iria de querer voltar... ele havia crescido longe de tudo havia se escondido. Até um dia que seu pai resolveu o chamar de volta, para lutar com algo que o fez sofrer... porem havia orgulho no garoto e ele aceitou seu destino.

Queria mostrar que não era fraco e assim o fez se tornando um dos salvadores da terra, porem ainda sofria...

**Ancient spirits of the forest**

**Made him king of elves and trees**

**He was the only human being**

**Who lived in harmony**

**In perfect harmony**

_Velhos espíritos das florestas_

_O fizeram rei dos elfos e das árvores_

_Ele era o único humano_

_Que vivia em harmonia_

_Em perfeita harmonia_

Lembrou-se da primeira vez que entrara no Evangelion, não sabia o que fazer então sentiu se como se alguém o abraçara em um lugar quente, uma antiga alma conhecida. A Unidade 01 o fez de dono, no final de tudo, as coisas ficariam sobre seus ombros novamente, o que deveria ele ter feito? O que ele queria? Era realmente esta a realidade que ele esperava? Ele queria ficar sozinho e agora estava, assim como ficou perdido dentro de seu Eva junto da pessoa que nunca pode ter, sua mãe. Ali e agora ele poderia estar em harmonia consigo mesmo pensando... se perguntando e tentando resolver seus problemas... lembrou-se de tudo que havia passado... o Eva dava-lhe segurança, o LCL era quente, no começo isso o incomodava, sentia o cheiro de sangue... porem começou a sentir que aquele era o ligar onde deveria ficar. Ele sabia, o Eva tinha uma alma...

**The woods protected,**

**Fulfillled his needs**

**Fruit by birds, honey by bees**

**He found shelter under trees**

**He grew up in their company**

**They became his family**

_As florestas o protegeram_

_Fornecendo o que precisava_

_Frutas por pássaros, e mel por abelhas._

_Ele achou refúgio sobre as árvores_

_Ele cresceu em sua companhia_

_Eles se tornaram sua família._

Não encontrara o pai que quisera, porem conheceu novas pessoas, pessoas que o protegeram, que deram o que ele precisava... abriu seu coração a elas Andes disso nunca havia se divertido antes, embora em algum canto de seu coração ele soubesse que isso não duraria para sempre. Lego que chegara, conhecera Misato ela era como uma mãe para ele, embora fosse jovem e meia "atirada" não sabia bem porem ela era feliz agora, mesmo com as cicatrizes de um passado de dor. Conheceu Rei, quieta e inexpressiva porem ele se importava com ela e ela com ele, ele sentia raiva de seu pai já que ele a controlava muitas vezes a machucando. Conheceu Touji e Aida, que se tornaram seus grandes amigos estudavam juntos e de acordo com Asuka eram idiotas juntos, ah! Asuka, no começo a odiava, ela era insuportável, porem ele passou a nutrir sentimentos... de irmão, colega e até de homem... com Asuka veio Kaji a quem ele tinha muito respeito.

Os dias foram se passando ele achou abrigo dentro dessas pessoas, havia aprendido muito com elas, ele cresceu como humano, havia deixado de ser uma criança... porem ainda estava perdido...

Conforme o tempo se passou as batalhas tb estavam se acabando, até que o que estava bom, começou a se acabar... Misato estava sempre ocupada, kaji não aparecia... algum tempo antes tivera quase matado seu melhor amigo para acabar com um anjo, porem isso tb era culpa de seu pai, sua família estava se desfazendo.. até que a única pessoa que ele não queria que o deixasse entrou em coma e ele não pode fazer nada, nessa mesma época acabou ganhando um novo amigo, alguém que o ensinou muitas coisas. Kaworu, ele não o entendia bem porem se apegara muito a ele (1).

Havia lutado contra 16 anjos, haveria mais um, então a outra pessoa considerável em sua vida o deixou... e ele que o teria de matar. Era a vontade de Kaworu ou o 17° anjo: Tabris, lembrava-se de suas palavras. Era sua vontade. Teria de destruí-lo, senão ele mesmo seria destruído. Só uma forma de vida poderia ser escolhida para evitar a destruição e dar o futuro. E Shinji não é a existência que deveria morrer.É pra isso que shinji vivia. O garoto de pele albina agradeceu enquanto shinji entrava em desespero

- Obrigado. Minha vida teve sentido por sua causa...

estas foram suas ultimas palavras, palavras que ecoavam em sua mente.

**Ancient spirits of the forest**

**Made him king of elves and trees**

**He was the only human being**

**Who lived in harmony**

**In perfect harmony**

_Velhos espiritos das florestas_

_O fizeram rei dos elfos e das árvores_

_Ele era o unico humano_

_Que vivia em harmonia_

_Em perfeita harmonia_

Depois disso o garoto que nunca soube da verdadeira felicidade fechou-se do mundo, em sua mente perguntas confusas sem respostas passavam, lembranças de uma vida sem sonhos ou esperanças... visitava Asuka no hospital, como odiava aquele lugar, ele não sabia onde Asuka estava, será que estava bem? Ele não sabia o que fazer...

- Me ajude Asuka, me ajude

Sim, pedia ajuda a ela, ela era forte, determinada, vê-la naquele estado o entristecia. Onde estaria Asuka... ele queria ajuda... ninguém o ajudava...

Sentira uma mão puxando seu corpo, era Misato, estavam sendo atacados. Mas como? Os anjos não mais existiam... no final o verdadeiro inimigo eram os próprios humanos... eles tinham de se auto destruírem. Sentiu o corpo que o segurava jogá-lo em uma sala protegida, viu o sangue fluindo do corpo daquela que o protegeu como uma mãe. Ela havia dito que não era nada serio, porem o garoto estava assustado. Será que perderia mais alguém? Ele estaria sozinho agora teria de tomar decisões por si só... fora isso que ela havia dito.

Pilotar o Eva para machucar pessoas, isso não era certo, ele havia aceitado pilotar o Eva porem dentro de si sabia que estava apenas mentindo.

Ele não poderia fazer nada para ajudar os outros, ele fez algo terrível a Asuka e matou Kaworu, e isso pesava em sua mente, ele apenas podia machucar os outros, seria melhor se não fizesse nada, não era bom chorar agora... ele se odiava, era por isso que não poderia machucar os outros, pq com os outros é mais doloroso do que machucar a si mesmo. Ele preferia morrer ali... porem Misato nunca o perdoaria, ela dissera para que usasse o Eva novamente e que achasse as respostas de sua alma e ele o faria... sentou se a frente de seu Eva porem não o poderia pilotar... ouviu os gritos de Asuka... ela estava bem... Mama, era isso que falava, e era isso que shinji queria... o Eva se moveu e assim ele o pilotou mais uma vez, com isso pode obter suas respostas. Sentiu um aperto no coração quando viu o Eva 02, sentiu raiva e tristeza tentou lutar porem não conseguiu... os Eva series o ergueram em uma cruz... não conseguia se lembrar direito... viu algo parecido com Rei, viu novamente Kaworu... nessa hora seu coração se encheu de alegria.

- Isso não importa.

- Você é um fantasma Kaworu?

Fora isso que conseguiu dizer... as lembranças depois disso estavam manchadas...

**A thousand seasons**

**They passed him by**

**So many times, have said goodbye**

**And when the spirits called out his name**

**To join forever, forever to stay**

**A forest spirit he became**

_Mil estações_

_Passaram por ele_

_Tantas vezes, tede de dizer adeus_

_E quando os espiritos chamaram por seu nome_

_Para se juntarem para sempre, para sempre ficar_

_Um espirito da floresta ele se tornou._

- Me ajude Quem... quem pode me salvar? Por favor me ajude... por favor me ajude Não me ignore... não me ignore Não me mate

Quando deu-se por conta estava em um lugar onde as almas vagavam... estava em uma única só pessoa, aquela sensação de quando estava no entry plug rodeava o lugar... como se ele houvesse nascido ali... frases e palavras rodavam em sua mente

Estava lá, Ayanami Rei, ele havia encontrado suas respostas, sua felicidade, seus sonhos, sua realidade.

- Onde eu posso achar felicidade?

- A felicidade é apenas encontrada dentro dos seus sonhos

- Onde esta meu sonho?

- Isso esta na extinção da realidade.

- Eu... onde esta minha realidade?

- Esta no fim do seu sonho.(3)

Estava em um mundo onde vc pode estar em todo e em lugar nenhum, um mundo silencioso. Não estava morto... aquele era o mundo que ele esperava... sim era como aquilo. Tudo estava em suas mãos desde o começo, teria de tomar suas próprias decisões como a major havia lhe dito... talvez ele pudesse separar tudo novamente, porem talvez ele não quisesse isso, ele sentia que naquela realidade apenas havia coisas odiosas, achava que foi bom ter fugido de lá... ele queria achar um lugar melhor porem ele não conseguiu encontrar. Caso voltasse, ele seria traído novamente... deixado e iria sofrer mais e mas vezes, porem ele queria ter de volta aquele sentimento pelas pessoas, talvez ele achasse isso real...

A ultima coisa que lembrava era de sua mãe... o deixando como no passado... porem agora ele sabia que estava tudo bem... e tudo voltaria ao normal...

Acabara de sair de seus pensamentos sentiu raiva... aquilo não era real, e talvez não fosse...

Estava em um lugar cheio de LCL porem estava com Asuka ela precisava dele... e ela dela. Para viver naquele mundo... um outro mundo... uma continuação da realidade, um sonho...

**Ancient spirits of the forest**

**Made him king of elves and trees**

**He was the only human being**

**Who lived in harmony**

**In perfect harmony**

_Velhos espiritos das florestas_

_O fizeram rei dos elfos e das árvores_

_Ele era o unico humano_

_Que vivia em harmonia_

_Em perfeita harmonia_

Por fim levantou se da areia, onde passara horas pensando... relembrando o passado, e fitou a imagem da garota ao seu lado, ela havia o deixado e de certa forma ele tinha raiva...

Colocou suas mãos envolta do pescoço da garota como se a quisesse matar, porem por dentro estava sofrendo, ela o olhava vazia com vontade de respirar... ela pode sentir as lagrimas quentes de um garoto que estava a sua frente sofrendo como ela.

- Me sinto péssima!

Foi a única frase e ecoou naquele mundo onde todas as pessoas se encontravam nas almas das duas pessoas a beira do mar da vida...

Ai ai ai que lixo... ¬¬ sei la... fico bem brega... u.u" er... nunca vou escrever coisas desse tipo que saiam boas... ficou bem estranho... enviem comentários por favor! Pode dizer de tudo.. eu sei que ta um lixo.. acho que como eu fiz eu tenho consciência disso ¬¬

Bom é isso... obrigada por ter lido e meus parabéns pra ler uma coisa dessa ¬¬ bbbuuuááááá eu queria escrever algo bom...! ah! Tb peço desculpas pela tradução ¬¬ ta um lixo... tem umas partes que são inexplicáveis... eu assassinei o inglês ¬¬

Yamatsuki

Nota da autora:

Er... eu achei essa musica legal... ela parecia um pouco com o shinji... embora eu não tenha demonstrado isso no fic... u.u" era meu objetivo mais nem nem... num consigo esse tipo de coisa...

Tipo... esses são alguns trechos do filme... sei la... essas frases ficaram na minha cabeça por um tempo ¬¬ até eu entender tudo... ( estou me auto dominando de burra... ¬¬ ( pêra la... eu não... vc é burra.. eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! ) nossa vc realmente é muito ma... u.u" )

PS: Puz, essa fic é muito velha o.O" non sabia que eu ainda a tinha em algum lugar... e resolvi colocar ela por ali... acho que foi uma das minhas primeiras fics... o.O"


End file.
